Spoons
by The Aura Whisperer
Summary: Do you wonder about the strange psychic Pokémon and their mystical powers? Ever wanted to learn more about their lifestyle and behavior? Wally wants to generously share his information and teachings about the peculiar beings, and hope that you can have a better understanding.


Psychic Pokémon are some of the most mysterious creatures in the Poké World. They are the ones who are capable of clerisy, telepathy, astral projection, telekinesis, any sort of manipulation and so much more that is not known. Some have good morals and use their extravagant powers for the greater good of the world of Pokémon, and sometimes in the welfare of humans. But if you've ever heard the story about the hypno and its mind control game with a small group of kids, then you'd know the other side of them; if you don't know, then I'd suggest you'd look it up. There isn't much time, so if you're interested in learning more, I will be your guide.

My name's Wally and my life has been shape-shifted in the celestial passion and sensitivities to the psychic world since I was a kid. One of the few things you need to have about knowing the unknown and beyond of what some claim "witchcraft," is of course, a psychic Pokémon. At birth, all psychics are connected to . . . let's say a cloud, like cloud storage, and can enter another dimension instinctively through a spawned portal. The portal leads to this enchanted world of beauty—beauty of the Garden of Adam and Eve, beauty of which the eyes lust over—to your deepest desires. It is a place of no sin, no sorrow, happiness and life. I've visited this world before with my Ralts when I was younger, and I want you to too. I want others to experience this amazing alien shore. But it's not as easy as it used to be for admission, and you'll need a couple of things and instructions.

So you'll need a psychic Pokémon. But the thing about having one of these is that it must be young when captured or befriended. The presence of yourself in their lives from early on is the best psychological way of making them trust you, and is the main component of it. When the mind of a psychic progresses through the aging process, instinctively (again), it will go into a "security lockdown" and will not have the trust of any other non-psychic Pokémon, and especially humans to enter the world with them. Their fantasy world is one of almost perfectness, and is entirely significant to them because of its generation of bliss and escape from reality. The other thing you will have to have in order to gain entrance through the new restrictions is a specific ball needed for the psychic to reside in. The purpose of this is in coordination of a proper home, and will help develop an easier and more friendly relationship between Pokemon and trainer than any other ball. This ball was actually crafted by the psychics themselves.

Go to any Poké Mart in any town and approach the cashier in a friendly, non-hostile body. Do not carry any Pokéballs, objects or holstered firearms that can be seen on you; leave those outside in a safe place. The cashier will greet you as usual and maybe even smile. If they do, then reply a friendly smile and hold your hands in front of you. When asked about the merchandise you want, say: "I would like the key." If the cashier folds their arms and scoffs, then politely thank them and try another store. But if the employee checks their surroundings and leans forward, they will whisper: "What makes a mortal, and what makes a spirit?" Whisper back, because if you don't, then you will be pulled into a void of despair and your soul will be tortured for eternity. The psychics do not want any unfavorable outsiders knowing of their establishment. Whisper: "_Praesent nec personarum acceptio,"_ and close your eyes. Do not open them. Patience is essential, because you will know when to see again when you hear a specific sound on the counter. The sound will astonish you and cause your eyes to forcefully examine once again. The first thing you'll likely see is a purple Pokéball, with a blue eluding aura steaming from it. If you are a good person who has made wise choices in your life, you can pick up it up and feel an odd sensation of content and you can safely leave the store. But if you don't feel any sensation then it's best to leave the store as fast as you can, for you are not worthy of this world because of your past actions and cannot enter the portal. They now know you're a pathogen, and you can run but I can't guarantee they won't find you in the future and make punishment.

Upon leaving the store, go to a route where young, innocent psychic Pokémon roam. Abra and Ralts are some of the most common. Battle it gently with another companion of yours and throw the strange ball you received earlier at the psychic. If it fails to capture then your dreams have been crushed, and you cannot get another ball, for your name is known by all psychics for having earned it before. One is all you get; it's another test of worthiness. I know it's complicated but bare with me.

Grow a friendly relationship with your new baby psychic and pay plenty of attention to it. Be nice. Make sure they are properly groomed, bathed and fed well. A healthy psychic is a_ huge_ factor of them trusting you. You may battle with them but I wouldn't recommend it entirely; getting hurt or even losing could really damage their self-esteem or even trust, if not both.

Over time where they have aged, they will seek you at a specific moment and will take you to a secluded area. It may be a deep forest or even in city cases: an alley. The Pokémon will smile at you and willingly want to share the world with you. Be extremely kind—smile—and have a few friendly chuckles here and there to know you're friendly in all cases with them. If you seem dull or boring on the way there then they may see you as a threat, and never show you. Once alone, you'll be directed to stand back. Do so and watch the magic unfold. Using their powers, a purple array of matter will emit as a small hole and gradually grow bigger. Eventually the portal will be open, and if you still have a small Pokémon, they'll more than likely want to be carried in for a sense of protection. Graciously offer and cautiously go inside.

You will be weightless for a small time as you go through the many matters of space and time itself. Every entrance is different in view; I saw a lot of blue lines being distorted my first time, kind of like hyperspace. You may see purple or other colors, or you may see your worst nightmares. Do not be afraid, your Pokémon is with you. Being afraid will disrupt the travelling of the dimensions and your Pokémon may regret ever choosing to take you. And as a result might abandon you in mid-flight through the portal, and you'll be stuck there for, once again—eternity. Even if they do have love for you, the mystical world is an unconditional part of their lives that by priority cannot let go. It's the nature of psychics: they can be loving, but even cruel.

If you are courageous, you will awake on the ground to a beautiful view of green hills and trees. Many different objects such as spoons and miniature planets will be levitating in midair, and two gray moons will be shining faintly in the sky. There is no sun, but the blue sky is a bright color to make everything visable. The smell of honeysuckle will strongly enter your nose, and many different psychics will be conversing with each other, laughing and eating on fruits and food you've never seen in your life before. Your Pokémon will want to explore its new playground and motion you to follow. Do so, and remember: _smile._

Remain calm and always be affectionate. If any sense of negativity is produced, the psychics will feel it sensitively and make sure that you are disposed of in the most brutal manner. They might rip your soul out of your body with a telekinetic move and throw it in an inescapable cage of dark horrors. Or they maybe will make it quick and just combust you in milliseconds. Nevertheless if you want to live, be positive.

When walking with your Pokémon, obey its every order and want. Do not wander off. The others will make notice of you instantly and see you as a hazard, almost like white blood cells for an immune system. Staying with your Pokémon makes an indication to them that it trusts you and is its master. Remember, you don't want to make it disappointed or even upset.

Depending on your darkest lusts, the world will make a small vision to the side of your path of whatever arouses you more than anything. If you are addicted to sex, you may see a group of gorgeous nudes, men or women depending on your liking. They will call to you and beg you for pleasure, some moaning and begging. Ignore them the best you can and don't lose yourself. If you are addicted to eating, you may see some of the most delicious desserts and entrées ever made. They will be many times more tasteful and attractive than any professional chef could ever make in the real world. These are simply fail-safes in the world to trigger away a bad trainer. If you give in and go to the vision, you will find that there is nothing there upon clutching whatever it was, and then you will be charted to a never-ending lake of brimstone to burn and cook over and over again for your heathen and deceptive use of your Pokémon to get in their delicacy. But this shouldn't be a problem since you're a good person anyway. You will be strong and stay with your Pokémon.

It may want to play with the others or run around in a field of beautiful flowers. Sometimes they may build structures of rock, or maybe even carve towers of resplendent metals that no carpenter has even laid eyes on. You may notice your Pokémon even create its own little world and put tiny life forms on it. Anything is possible to them in this place, and it's that important. Interact with your Pokémon and have fun. Even though you are in danger of being destroyed, it shouldn't be difficult to be joyous and enjoy yourself with the one that sees you as a loving being that cares for it. And I do hope you love them, too.

You may be there for thirty minutes or less, or in some cases even hours. Do not go to sleep. You will never wake back up and will wander in an endless seam of space. But usually the first time your Pokémon will be exhausted quickly from how much fun they're having. When they are ready to leave, they will first want to reward you for behaving well and because they love you. They will grab your hand, if possible, and teleport you to a stone structured site, with green matter flowing their engravings. Do what you're told and smile.

You'll arrive at the desolate place and stand in front of an arch and a surrounding circle of stone pillars. You will see rocks and more spoons floating at your eye level. Walk toward the enclosing slowly and stand in the middle. There will be a giant stone disk engraved with more of the green matter like from the pillars. Step on it, and a screen of blue light will shroud you. Don't move and allow it to flow throughout every last inch of your body. You'll feel funny in a way that not even I can explain, I still can't even remember how it was; it was really vague. But I know your legs will feel weak and have the urge to wobble by a type of adrenaline the screen produces.

In the middle of the shrouding, your skin and muscles will disappear oddly. But your insides will stay together in this peculiar coating that's transparent. You will see every bone, vein and artery in your body. This is normal, so don't panic—I know, it's pretty weird. Instead, embrace the shroud and hold out your arms euphorically. Let the energy flow through you. The psychics can still see you even though they're not there and it will please them to know you find their way of life intriguing.

At the end, you will feel at a higher level of which is human. The shroud will disappear and your Pokémon will be happy and waiting to see you. Your flesh will return and you will be your original physical appearing self, but not really. If you close your eyes, you can now see any part of the universe through your mind. A third eye has been opened in the depths of your brain, and you can see beyond your previous limitations. You will also find that you are one-hundred times more mentally active. The screen has transformed your very soul, for now you are too a psychic.

Since you're a beginner at this new experimental transformation, it will be a little challenging to master your new abilities. Choose any spoon in the air. If you hold out your hand to one of them, you will feel a connection to it. An invisible force will be tingling from your finger tips and a desirable magnetic pull from them. Imagine it in your grasp, and gradually, the spoon will float to your hand. Keep it, for it is your primitive relic and artifact of membership to the new world of psychokinesis. Your Pokémon will even help you practice, too.

Once you are comfortable, your Pokémon will touch you, and you will find you are in your bed at your home with them. The spoon will still be in your hand and casually shaking from the attraction of your emitting powers. Always keep it. You are now one of us.


End file.
